The Return of the King
by Nightstar26504
Summary: What will happen when two daughters of the mane 6 go missing? What will happen with the Grand Galloping Gala? What is to come of a long lost love between to outcasts? *I do not own my little pony* (Amethyst)
1. Chapter 1

**New story from Amethyst for** **ya. Enjoy.**

Sweetie Belle woke with a start. She heard a noise. She got out of bed.

"Hello?" she said, looking around nervously. Her fellow crusaders were sleeping soundly. The noise stopped. "I guess it was my imagination."

"Sweetie Belle? What are you doing up?" Scootaloo asked.

"I heard something."

"It was probably the wind through the window. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so. I wonder how Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight are doing."

"Yeah. I never imagined what it would be like to actually _stay_ in the Canterlot Castle."

"What in tarnation are you two doing up?" Applebloom demanded.

"I heard a noise and woke Scootaloo up by accident," Sweetie Belle answered. "We were just talking about staying in the castle."

"Speaking of which, haven't y'all been wonderin' why Princess Celestia and Princess Luna asked _us_ to come along with our siblings?"

"Yeah, it is weird. Maybe someone needs help with the meaning of their cutie mark or something," Scootaloo said.

"You never know," Sweetie Belle said.

"It could be somethin' to do with the Grand Galloping Gala."

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Oh I can't wait to get started on your new dresses for the Gala! They are going to be absolutely _fabulous!_ "

"Mine better be twenty percent cooler than the last one."

"Hmph! My last design was perfectly _cool_ if you ask me!"

"Could y'all just let the rest of us sleep!?"

"AJ, you're the only one _sleeping,_ "Rainbow said.

"Or at least _tryin'_ to sleep," Applejack muttered.

"This will be the best Gala by far!" Twilight said.

"Yeah! Discord told me he was gonna liven things up a bit," Fluttershy giggled.

"I hope your not kidding! Chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Am ah the only one here that cares about bein' awake when Princess Celestia sees us this morning?"

"Oh please, Applejack. We all know you are excited for the Gala too!"

"Fine! I'll join y'all." She got out of bed and sat with them.

"I hope that Discord won't bring the Smooze along with him again!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Lets hope so!" Fluttershy agreed.

"I've planned LOTS of new party games for this gala! Sing with me! You reach your right hoof in, you reach your right hoof out, you reach your right hoof in and you shake it all about! You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Ugh! Pinkie! Please stop!" Rainbow said, annoyed.

"Hmph!"

"I hope my girls are alright without me back at home," Twilight said.

"Don't you fret, Twilight. Our husbands are all taking care of your girls."

"I know, I know."

"Oh I can't wait to see what my Crystal has made for us."

"Care to explain what you mean by that, Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"She told me she would make us some lovely necklaces!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Is mine a balloon? Please say it is!"

"I have know idea what they look like, Pinkie."

"Aww man!"

"I just realized that my daughters will be coming!" Fluttershy said.

"Yes! More cotton candy for the Pinkie Pie!" The six ponies laughed. This gala was sure to be the best of them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm also planning on possibly making a series of one-shots about the mane 6's daughters. What do you think? Review!**

Cloud trotted through the crystal empire with Apple Bow. The sun shone brightly and the crystal city glowed and sparkled. Their coats had recently turned crystal, since the Crystal Heart had just been ignited.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a light purple unicorn filly about their age popped up. Her mane was brown with yellow streaks.

"Come with me if you don't want to die!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"Why should we trust you?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, we don't know ya whatsoever," Bow said.

"I know. But you have to believe me! Please! You're the Empire's only hope!"

"Fine! If you'll stop begging us," Cloud agreed.

The filly led the trio into a small house. It seemed as though the filly and whoever she was with had just arrived.

"Sit." The trio obeyed and sat down on the sofa. "In just a matter of minutes, the empire will be in complete darkness and hopelessness. King Sombra will rise again!"

"But that ain't possible! The heart was just activated!"

"I know. Listen." From outside came loud laughter. Evil laughter. "You see! He is close! You must leave here at once! I can teleport you away!"

"But what about you?" Cloud asked.

"I'll be fine. Go!"

"But ya said—"

"Just go! You'll be fine! I swear!" The filly pushed them out the door.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked.

"Amethyst Swirl!"

"We'll come back for you!" Amethyst gave a nod of gratitude. She pointed anxiously at the shadow coming closer and closer to the empire. They nodded back.

The trio ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Other ponies saw the shadow and ran. They reached the entrance to the empire, only to find out just how close Sombra was.

* * *

Dusk shook her head. Her mother was flying around very anxiously along with all of her friends.

"This isn't good! Celestia said that Sombra was gone forever!"

"We know Twi! Get ahold of yerself! We've got three youngins to find!" Applejack said. She was sitting anxiously with Rainbow and Soarin.

"Yeah! We were supposed to have Pinkie's famous Crystal Pie tonight," Soarin said. Rainbow punched him. "Hey!"

"And a Gala to plan!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Thanks for sending us that letter, Flash!" Pinkie said.

"It's no problem."

"Okay!" Twilight started, "here's the plan! Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie will head back to Canterlot and work on planning the gala. Soarin, you will continue with your regular duties. Flash, Cheese, and Caramel, you will keep house here with the kids."

Discord looked slightly and mockingly offended. He looked at Twilight innocently. "What have I ever done wrong?"

"Discord!" Fluttershy said to her husband, "the last time we let you take care of the kids you were all playing baseball inside and the house was upside down!" Discord shrunk back.

"We were only having a little fun!" Fluttershy gave him a warning glare.

"Anyways," Twilight continued, "Rarity, you, Fancy Pants, and Rainbow will do anything you can to help with defeating Sombra. And lastly, Discord and I will see exactly how Sombra came back."

Twilight paced the library in frustration. None of the books she had looked through were useful.

"Spike!"

"Yes Twilight?" Spike asked, peeking out from behind one of the long bookshelves.

"I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia."

"Sure," he said, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill out of a drawer behind him.

"Ehem. Dear Princess Celestia, as you have probably heard from my friends, Sombra has returned. I am trying to figure out how this could be. I hope that if you have any idea as to how this has happened, that you will reply immediately. Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle." Spike wrote down the last of the letter hurriedly and sent it off to Princess Celestia.

In a few moments, Spike gave a burp and Twilight grabbed the letter with her magic.

"Dear Twilight, here is a little something that might help. Luna and I are off to help in the Crystal Empire. Make sure the fillies are safe. For all we know, Sombra could be after the rest of them." A book fell out of the parchment.

"Princess Luna's journal! Why would this have something to do with Sombra?" Twilight sat down onto a cushion and opened the book.

 **Soooooooo... what do you think Luna's journal has to do with Sombra? Any guesses?**


End file.
